


What A Beautiful Creature

by Seijurou



Category: Free!, anime - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, College, Love Story, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, mermaid, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijurou/pseuds/Seijurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is About Prince Haruka. He is the mermaid son of the king of the water palace called Ningyomura. One night Prince Haru decides to sneak out of the castle to see what the ocean is like during night time. He saves a drowning boy called Makoto and becomes very attached to him, But something happens and they can't see each other again. Will they find a way to get back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is a beautiful mermaid. Once he escapes the castle to explore the sea at night, but it gets very stormy and a hand reaches out of the water. What happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! this is my first work on this site. Please share your thoughts of what you think of the story, and if I have to write a sequel or something. Thanks for reading! {UPDATE} Due to comments that the dialogue was hard to read I made an edit. I'm sorry for the inconvenience!

It is around midnight. Haruka slipped out of his underwater castle to go for a little swim. He is curious how the sea would look like at night. He swims around. It is exactly the same as daytime, but only a lot darker. Haru isn’t allowed to go outside the castle when it’s dark because the sea can be extremely dangerous. He swims further a little more, but because he almost can’t see a thing he gets bored. What does the land look like when it’s dark? He questions and looks up at the surface. Haruka cautiously swims upwards. When he arrives at the surface he is amazed. The city lights shimmer upon the water. This is quite beautiful. He whispers to himself. Haru loves beautiful things.

Water splashes right in his face. The waves are incredibly high. The water had become untamed. He stares in a trance at the beautifully lit buildings until he realizes what’s going on. His body sways around and he almost can’t get a hold of himself. The storm is severe. He looks around startled and that’s when he saw. A hand raising out from the water. Waving in fright. Because Haruka can’t swim in these circumstances, he dives in the water to swim to the waving hand. It is a person. A human. Haru had never seen a human this close before. Automatically, Haru puts his hand around the waist of the now unconscious brown haired boy and pulls him further in the water.

Haruka swims at full speed in the dark water. He instinctually swims to a certain place. A place only Haru knows of. After bumping into some school fish they finally arrive. It hasn’t been that long, but in a situation like this it feels like an eternity. This is Haruka’s secret place. A place where he can calm down, a place where he can escape and nobody can find him. It is inside of a cave. A shallow bit of water which connects itself to the sea, and the small part of land with lumps of rocks where you can sit. When you look up, you can see the sky peeping through a gap in the cave. Haruka doesn’t know why but he can breathe air. He knows that only because of this spot. He figured that it is kept a secret to keep the other mermaids in the sea, and not at land. Haru puts the boy down on the land. Haru himself stays in the water with his tail. The stars shine through the gap, and the little water drops on the boy shimmer brightly. Haru raises his hand up to the boy’s chest. His heart is still beating, so it must be okay. Haru thinks by himself. The boy is wearing nothing but a swimsuit. He had never seen legs before. Haru strokes the muscled legs tenderly. He slowly brings his hand down until he reaches his feet. Haruka stares amazed while he caresses one foot. This is so weird.

Haru decides to sit on the land too. That way he can reach better. Haruka brings his head closer to the boy’s, and bumps his nose to the other’s cheek. Haruka pulls his head away and just stares. What a beautiful creature. He stares a little longer, and puts his hand over the other boy’s hand. Suddenly, the boys starts to move. Haruka scares and swiftly draws his hand back. Shit. Mermaids are kept a secret from humans. He can’t leave him here. And he can’t stay. It takes only a moment before Haruka realizes it is already too late. Two big green sharp eyes stare right into his. A blush appears on the brown haired boy. He coughs a little. ''A- am I in heaven?'' The boy whispers. ''No you are not.'' Haruka replies. ''You are alive.'' The boy slowly gets up. He inspects the area. ''Right.'' He says, a little insecure. His gaze draws back to Haru. ''Are you a mermaid?'' He questions. ''I didn’t know they really exist.'' The brown haired boy frowns his eyebrows. ''I am. There are many mermaids in the seas, but it is kept a secret from humans.'' Haruka dryly replies. The brown haired boy looks down and replies. ''I understand. Humans are cruel beings.'' The brown haired boy says. Haru gazes at the boy with horror.'' I don’t think you are cruel. You are beautiful.'' Haru says. He looks away in embarrassment. The brown haired boy smiles. ''Don’t be ashamed, I think you are more beautiful.''

Haruka’s blush grows stronger, and he slowly turns his head back. He stares at the other boy. His green eyes shimmer in the starlight. ''Do you have a name, mermaid boy?'' He begins speaking again, but this time more cheekily. Haru opens his mouth. ''H- Haru- ka.'' He looks away again. ''That’s a pretty name, Haruka! My name is Makoto.'' He smiles. Haru looks back at Makoto. He is pleased, because they both have girly names. Haru suddenly moves on his own and leans his head against the head of the other boy. Makoto lets out a little grin, and they sit like that for a while, both pleased.

As the times passes by, Makoto places his hand under Haru’s chin, and moves Haruka’s head closer to his. They both stare in each other’s eyes, and Haruka gets flustered. What is this human being planning to do? He doesn’t really care, he decides. If he gets killed by this human, he couldn't care less, because this human is beautiful. Makoto closes his eyes, and opens his mouth a little bit. Haru freezes. Makoto softly kisses his lips several times. Haruka feels something tingling in his chest, and tries to kiss him back, but he had never done something humanly like that. He closes his eyes just like Makoto. After a couple of times attempting to kiss, it finally goes a little more smooth. When Haru got the hang of It a little, Makoto pulls his head back to breathe. Right. He is a human, so he needs air. A couple of seconds later, Makoto leans in again and licks Haru’s lips. He doesn’t know what to do now. Makoto’s tongue glides across his lips, trying to get in Haru’s mouth, but Haru doesn’t open it. Makoto pulls back. ''Won’t you open your mouth for me?'' He says. ''I didn’t know I had to do that, sorry.'' Haruka closes his eyes and opens his mouth, feeling a little awkward. Makoto smirks, and pulls the head of the black haired boy to his again. Their tongues meet, and swirl around each other. Makoto thinks by himself, does he stick his tongue in too far or? He realizes that Haru’s tongue is curled around his a couple of times. It Is just insanely long. It feels so weird, but it kind of turns him on as well. His body begins to move as their tongues keep sliding against each other.

Haruka tries to hold him still. He reaches his hand out and glides to the outer side of Makoto’s legs. But his hand gets stopped. Not by Makoto’s hand, but by a bump. Haruka pulls away to look at it, and he opens his eyes. What he sees is weird. It wasn't like that before. Haruka’s hand rests on a hard bump between Makoto’s legs. Haru raises his head to look up at Makoto’s face. His cheeks are bright red, and his green eyes got a little teary. Haru has no idea of what’s going on anymore. ''I'm sorry. Are you going to cry because I touched this?'' He rubs his hand over it a little. ''Ah!'' Makoto gasps, and then chortles. Haru’s snatches his hand away. ''I’m so-'' Makoto doesn’t let him finish his sentence. ''It doesn’t hurt when you touch me there, Haruka. It actually feels very good instead.'' He says with a flustered gaze. Makoto looks down a little and suddenly asks: ''Do you have a place where is feels very good?'' ''A place where is feels very good?'' Haru asks to himself. ''You know, where the little Haruka’s are stored.'' Makoto asks, suddenly very embarrassed. Haru finally understands what he means. His head turns beet red. Haruka reaches his hands down to somewhere on his tail, around the place where a human penis would be located. His trembling hand opens a kind of hole, like a fly without zipper. He brings out a slithery, long tentacle-like penis. Haru can’t find the courage to look back at Makoto, so he just stares down, but a hand suddenly appears in his eyeshot.

The hand grabs the long slithery cock, and starts stroking it. ''Mmn!'' Haru lets out a moan, and he looks back up at the other boy. ''Does it feel good?'' The boys questions. The black haired boy nods, and Makoto continues pumping. ''Ahh..'' Haruka can’t hold in his moans. The green eyed boy grins and he pushes Haruka down on his shoulders. Makoto puts his leg over Haru to get in a better position, and it reaches the ground. The black haired boy puts his hand over the bulge in the other boy’s swimming trunks. He starts rubbing against it, and Makoto lets out a gasp. ''Can I see it?'' Haru asks in a low, soft voice, but still a little awkward. Makoto says nothing, but pulls the swimming trunks down a little. Some hard thing with human skin around it pops out. Haruka stares at it in amazement. So this is what a human’s looks like. A big, hard cock, with a little pre- cum on the tip stands right in front of his face. The black haired boy can’t stand it anymore, and adjusts his position a little. He opens his mouth, and his insanely long tongue swirls around the big human penis. ''Ahhh!'' Makoto groans. The tip of Haruka’s tongue reaches the base of the cock, and he goes up again. Haru comes a little closer with his head, and closes his lips at the tip. Makoto looks down on him, and he touches the back of Haru’s head. His fingers graze through his hair and eventually begins to pulls and push on it.

With his other hand, he grabs the slick penis and caresses it slowly first. Makoto decides he wants more response, so he begins to pump it more rough and fast. ''Mmh, Makoto. Please.'' Haru whines as he pulls the brown haired boys’ cock out of his mouth. ''Please, put it in me, Makoto.'' He whines again. Makoto repositions himself close to Haru’s penis, and looks back up at the other boy. ''Umm….'' He begins. ''Where.. can I put it in?'' Haruka understands that Makoto doesn’t know where to put it in, so Haru grabs the other boy’s hand, and guides it to his cock. When his hand touches it, he lets go of Makoto’s hand, and runs his own hand a little underneath it. There is a hole which looks like a rectum. ''Here.'' Haru says. Makoto blushes, and reaches for his own dick, while Haru looks up at the stars shining above them. What they’re about to do is so wrong, but he doesn’t want it to stop, like ever. If someone finds out, he will grow legs and probably live in a bathtub or something.

Haru feels something wet at the entrance of his hole. Makoto pushes his dick in little by little, enjoying the feeling of entering a warm hole. ''Mmmm….'' Haru moans, as Makoto goes deeper and deeper. When his cock is all the way in, Makoto pauses for a little bit to check how the black haired boy is doing. Haru opens his eyes, and his gaze is captured in two green eyes, staring back at him. Makoto courses his hand to Haruka’s cock, and starts stroking it again. It is not the same as a human penis, for sure. Whenever Makoto touches it, it seems like Haruka can control how it moves. Also, it is the same blue as Haru’s tail, and it’s very, very long. Makoto stops his hand from moving. ''Makoto, you can start moving now.'' Haru tells him. No response. Makoto just keeps staring at his inhuman dick. He finds it very arousing. ''Makotooo….'' Haru whines and starts moving on his own, which is very hard if you don’t have legs, and Haru curls his cock against Makoto’s hand. Makoto wakes up from his thoughts, and realizes what touches his hand. He looks down to Haru, who stares right back at him with a frustrated look on his face. ''Sorry, Haruka.'' Makoto begins. ''What's happening right now just makes me so incredibly horny.'' He admits, with his voice a bit raspy.

Slowly, Makoto pulls his dick almost all the way out. When he’s almost there, he pushes it right back in. ''Aahh, yes, Makoto''. The black haired boy moans. ''Mmm, Haru-'' Makoto does the same as before. He pulls his cock out again, and pushes it back, but now faster and harder. Haruka moans again. He goes faster and faster, feeling more and more amazing. ''Ah.. ah.. Ma- koto….harder!'' Haruka whines. He is definitely feeling it building up more and more. Haru notices drops of water streaming down Makoto’s face. Their bodies are still wet, and Haru looks up at Makoto’s hard nipples. That is very sexy. Just looking at that makes him feeling it even more as Makoto slams his cock back in, against Haru’s sweet spot this time. ''Mm aaah! There! Yes, Makoto!'' Haru almost screams. Makoto realizes where he had hit and leans his head in to give Haru a sweet kiss. Tongues rush against each other all the while Haruka’s hole is being violated. ''Mmmm!'' Makoto moans. He feels the sweetness building up too, and he pounds his dick in very hard. So hard that Haru squeezes and scratches Makoto’s back until it’s almost bleeding. ''Ah- Ah- Makoto, I think I’m going to cu-'' Makoto goes even faster, getting more excited from the black haired boy’s moans. ''You may cum if you want to, I'm at my limit.. too.'' Makoto tells him as he slams his cock in again. ''Ah! Ahhh! AAHH, Makotoooo- AHHH!'' Haru cums. Hard. A white liquid escapes from his inhuman dick, as his whole body shakes and trembles. From that sight, Makoto reaches his limit too. ''Aaahh, Haru- KAA ahhhnn!'' His body shivers, and Haru feels something wet filling his hole. ''Mmm..'' After a minute just staring at each other, the brown haired boy pulls his cock out, and the same liquid streams down his hole, over his tail.

Makoto collapses besides Haru, and looks up at the starry sky through the gap. He puts his hand over Haruka’s, and he turns his head to him. He stares into the blue eyes, who stare right back at him. ''You know, Haruka, the face you made when you were about to cum, was very beautiful.'' The face of the other boy turns red, and he doesn’t know how to respond, so Haru keeps quiet. Makoto pulls Haruka closer to him, and starts talking again. ''I know we just met each other, but I wish we could always stay together.'' Haruka turns his head back to Makoto. ''Me too.'' And they stayed there like that for the rest of the night, until they fell asleep.


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka and Makoto wake up at the place where they fell asleep, but something feels off. They hear a splash and Makoto finds something out about Haruka he could have never imagined!

A bright light that shin through his eyelids woke him up. Haru opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is a bright, blue sky, with no clouds. Only a second passes by when he realizes where he is and why he is here. His whole body shocks and he slowly turns his head to the other side. He sees a boy with light brown hair, named Makoto, sleeping. Haru inspects his body. He can see things more clear now. His light skin, dried up from the sun. He glares a little more downwards, looking at his abs. He looks pretty strong and fit, Haruka thinks by himself. Haru notices that Makoto’s abs are still covered in a white liquid. Haruka sits up and makes a little bowl with his hands to grab some water. I actually have to bring him back to the shore, he is probably missed by his family and friends. Haruka thinks. But he just can’t he just keeps having the urge wanting to stay with him. He pours the water on the boy’s stomach, and the body underneath Haru shocks. Makoto slowly opens his eyes. ‘’This is the second time I wake up and see your face.’’ Makoto begins talking and a smile appears on his face. He sits up. ‘’Thanks for cleaning me, you’re so kind.’’ Makoto moves his head closer to Haruka and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Haru freezes. ‘’What is it with humans and the putting your mouth on someone else?’’ Haru asks, averting his gaze. Makoto places his hand on the spot where he had just kissed Haru, and opens his mouth. ‘’Humans show their affection that way.’’ He says. Haru says nothing, but his face seemed to be more relaxed while he nods. ‘’So..’’ Makoto starts again, pulling his hand away. ‘’What should we do now?’’ His voice is a little more serious now. ‘’I actually should bring you back to the shore before the guards find out I’m missing, and am here with you, but I want to stay with you.’’ Haru replies. 

‘’Me too, Haru-“ Makoto gets interrupted by a splash coming from the water. They are both shocked from the head that popped out of the water. ‘’Prince!!’’ The head exclaims. ‘’I’ve finally found you!’’ Haru’s eyes sprung wide open. ‘’You know you aren’t allowed to leave the castle past…’’ While talking, the guard was inspecting the area and he stopped in amazement when he saw Makoto, who had only just pulled up his swimming trunks. ‘’Prince, what is the meaning of this? Are you betraying your own kingdom? You aren’t allowed to interact with humans. He should be killed!’’ the hands of the guard reach to the weapon on his back, but Haru stops him. ‘’Please no, mister. Let him live and take my life then.’’ Haru begins. ‘’Haru, no!’’ Makoto says. He feels so confused right now. Haru is also a prince? ‘’My prince, I have one other option.’’ The guard raises his head. ‘’I will keep the human alive, but he must NEVER tell any other human our kind exist. AND, my highness will not be allowed to leave the castle for a year.’’ Haru looks at Makoto and his eyes begin to tear up, unfortunately there’s nothing else to do. They did offend the law. ‘’Okay, then.’’ Haruka says. He moves his hand towards Makoto’s and squeezes it a little. ‘’This would be our goodbye then, Makoto.’’ A tear streams down Haru’s face and Makoto begins to tear up too. Makoto wipes the tear from Haru’s cheek. ‘’I hope we will meet someday again.’’ The guard sighs. ‘’You won’t. now come here and hold your breath, human. Prince, you wait here. I will be right back.

Haruka says nothing as he watches them swim away. He wipes away the rest of his tears and lies down again, looking up at the sky. I know we are lucky, especially Makoto, that he is kept alive. I trust mister William. Although he is not Japanese, I’ve known him since a long since I was little and we became sort of friends, I guess. I know he wouldn’t lie to me. He has always protected me and is even doing so now. Haru lets out a sigh. I just want to be with Makoto forever, but we simply can’t. Haru had stopped crying and sat up. The guard popped up again and he signed with his head for Haru to follow him.

They swim through the ocean with beautiful fish. Haru loves this so much, but questions how life on the surface would be. They swim further and deeper down as they reach the mermaid village called Ningyomura. Just before the huge gates, with points at the top, the guard stops and turns around. ‘’I almost forgot.’’ He says, and he pulls out a coral crown with beautiful pearls on it. ‘’Here, prince.’’ He hands the crown to Haruka, and Haru puts it on his head. ‘’Thanks, mister William.’’ His voice sounded very sad. They swam further through the gates, to the castle. When habitants saw prince Haru, they bowed, or started to clap. Haruka waved at the habitants, and gave them little smile, but he actually wanted to cry, he wanted to go back to Makoto.

They had reached the huge castle. It looked beautiful, but scary at the same time. Especially now. Some other guards opened the castle gates, and bowed for the prince to come through. William guided Haru to a large room. They entered through the 5 meters long doors. The room was almost entirely empty except for a large white throne at the end of the room, a huge chandelier, red with gold curtains covering 20% of the huge windows, some paintings and three large girandoles on each side of the throne. Two other guards closed the doors and go back right next to the entrance. Mister William bows, swims to the side and begins to speak. He leaves Haru in alone in the middle. ‘’My king, I have brought back the prince.’’ The king rises from his throne and Haruka lowers his head. ‘’I’m sorry I-‘’ Haru gets interrupted. ‘’What were you thinking, sneaking out of the castle at night.’’ The king has a very deep and loud voice. ‘’You know that is completely prohibited!’’ Haru turns his head away. ‘’William, do you know what he was doing?’’ the king asks. Haru looks at mister William, begging him with his eyes to keep quiet about Makoto. William looks back with an apologetic look. He can’t lie to the king, and Haruka knows that deep inside. 

‘’The prince was interacting with a human being.’’ William says. Haru prepares for the worst. The king is so scary, Haru shudders thinking about what could happen to him now. The king swims a little closer. ‘’Haruka, come here.’’ Without a word, Haruka swims closer to his father. ‘’You know an action like this must be punished!’’ The king stays calm but he is really angry. Haru could tell by looking into his eyes. ‘’William, what kind of punishment were you thinking of?’’ The king asks him. ‘’My highness, I was thinking of prince Haruka not allowing to leave the castle for a year as punishment.’’ The king looks back to his son. ‘’You think in the right direction, but the punishment needs to be a little more harsh. Let’s say Haruka is not allowed to leave his room for a year. Yes, that’s it! It will start of today. William, will you please guide Haruka to his room and lock it?’’ The king turns around and swims back to sit on his throne. ‘’Yes, my highness.’’ William bows and swims to the door. The guards open it and William swims through, with Haruka following.

Haru follows William through the castle to his room. His room is in the highest tower of the castle. It looks small from the outside, but his room is actually pretty big. Especially because it has two floors. They swim all the way up to the highest point of the castle, until they reach the door to enter Haru’s room. Haru opens it and mister William starts to speak. ‘’I’m sorry, my prince. I just can’t lie to the king.’’ Haru turns around. ‘’I understand, this is also my own fault.’’ William turns his head down, and Haru enters his room and closes the door. Haruka’s room is entirely blue, all kinds of shades. On the main floor is a couch directioning to the windows, a rug, a blue chandelier and a blue lava lamp attached from the ceiling to the floor. On the right side of the room is a small dining table with two luxury chairs.

Haruka swims up to the second floor, which is like a balcony with nothing, but a large round bed, and he lays down on it. He starts crying. He doesn't want to be here. He wants to be with Makoto, the one he loves. ‘’Now I’m captured in this room for a year! I wish I could do something about this but if I defy my father I could end up being killed.’’ Time passed by, but eventually Haru fell asleep crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is a kind of short chapter, but it is very sad. Please stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. How do I handle this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is very sad to be apart from Makoto, but how does makoto handle? Also, a new character appears!

Makoto’s P.O.V.

The sound of waves, the feeling of wind flowing through hair, sand laying under his fingertips. Makoto slowly opens his eyes and sits up. His breathing seems relieving. Makoto scratches his moist hair when he realised what happened. His eyes draw back to the sea, staring far away, to a certain place. ‘’Oh god. Haruka.’’ Makoto says to himself. That’s when he realised he had no idea what time or day it is. ‘’I need to go home now.’’ He said when he stood up to walk to his house. On the way back it was like his eyes were glued to the ocean, like Haru may come out of the water.

He grabs the key under the flowerpot and puts it in the lock. The door opens and Makoto steps in the house. The same old house as he had always lived in, but his parents and siblings aren’t here. They moved to the mountains and his parents let Makoto hire the place for a low price, so he lives here all alone. He closes the door and walks straight towards the bathroom. When he arrives Makoto drops his swimming trunks smoothly down his body and steps into the shower. Warm water rains down on his body and he washes it with shower gel. ‘’I hope Haruka is doing fine.’’ He thinks. He doesn’t know how punishment in the mermaid world works. ‘’Okay I really need to stop thinking about this. I feel like I’m becoming insane and I will never ever see him again.’’ Makoto turns off the shower after washing his hair and leans his head against the wall. ‘’what should I do?’’ Makoto had put on some comfortable clothes and goes over to his bed. He isn’t even hungry. He’s just tired. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

The next morning Makoto awakened by the annoying ringing tone of his alarm, which is automatically set on 7 o’clock in the morning. He does the usual things, like eating and changing, and after that he leaves his house to go to college. College is in the big city, but the traveling doesn’t mind him at all. The train is always full of people. People are squished against each other in here. Makoto feels something grinding against his crotch. It is a person who wasn’t doing it on purpose. It actually feels kind of.. good. The feeling reminds him of the one he loves, how Haruka had been grinding his hand against Makoto’s stiffening cock. This is no good. He can’t get hard now. A blush appears on Makoto’s face, and he looks away, trying to think of something else. A shiver runs down his spine. It feels so good. He wants more of it. He wants to have sex again. With Haru. His prince.

Makoto was relieved when the train finally reached its point of destination, and he could leave the train with a semi-hard cock. He arrives at the campus and heads towards the lecture hall he had to be in. Makoto sits down on a seat somewhere in the middle. He wasn’t the first person to arrive. It was already quite packed in here. Makoto recognizes a new guy sitting on front of him. He has dark blue hair, and red glasses. He looks smart. More people walk in as the lecture was about to start. To be honest Makoto had no idea what it would be about. The professor walks in and he starts up a PowerPoint presentation. The title of the presentation appears on a big screen. ‘’Impossible relationships.’’ It said. Makoto freezes and his eyes widen in shock. He immediately thinks about what happened with Haruka, and how his dick got hard in the train. ‘’Is it still hard?’’ He thinks. ‘’Only a little.’’ The professor starts talking, and Makoto looks up to the screen. He hears the man talking, but not what he’s saying. Makoto can only think about one thing. About Haruka. Man, he would do anything to be with Haru right now, to feel his touch, to kiss his wet lips, to be inside him.

Makoto’s eyes begin to feel watery and he looks down again. He is hard again now. He can’t go on like this. He needs to get rid of it now. ‘’How can I get away from here without anyone noticing I’m hard as hell? I can’t just grab my notebook and leave, I need an excuse.’’ He panicked and looked around him to find a way. Then a knock is heard from the door. ‘’Hello, can I interrupt for a second?’’ A man begins to talk. The professor approves and the man starts to raise his voice, ‘’ Someone forgot his keys. Are these maybe from someone in here?’’ He holds up a keyring. Makoto lowers his hands towards his pockets and they’re empty. ‘’My key..’’ He thinks, and raises his hand. ‘’They’re mine!’’ Makoto says to the man. ‘’You can come and get them. I would check my locker if I was you though.’’ The man replies. ‘’Yes, sir.’’ Makoto says. With his notebook slightly covering his crotch, Makoto slowly walks down the stairs. He feels eyes in his back. It hurts, but he has no other choice. The man hands the keys to him. ‘’Thank you very much, sir!’’ Makoto starts again, and the man walks out in a fast pace. Makoto slowly walks outside the hall and closes the door. He starts walking towards the toilets. No way he was going to check his locker in this state. When he arrived the toilets were completely empty, and he steps into a toilet stall. He locks the door, drops his pants and underwear, and sits down. His cock was already leaking with pre-cum. He looks at while thinking of Haru’s voice when Mako inserted his penis in him. It makes him throbbing. He can’t hold it in anymore. Makoto rubs the pre-cum over the head and starts stroking to the base of his cock and back. ‘’Mm-mh’’ Mako softly hums. He can’t be caught, so he needs to be as quiet as possible. ‘’Ahh..’’ He whispers as he circles the tip of his cock with his thumb. He starts stroking his wet penis again, but now in a faster pace. ‘’Ha…ru’’ He softly gasps. The wet sloppy sounds echo through the room.

Mako immediately springs out of his dreamy bubble when he hears a sound that wasn’t made by him. The door of the toilets opened, and footsteps came closer to Makoto’s stall. He froze and was afraid to touch his penis right now, so he just sat completely still. Right in front of his stall, the footsteps stopped. ‘’This is it, this is the end of me.’’ Makoto thought. He thought his heart was going to pop out of his chest, but at that exact moment he could hear the sound of someone who’s peeing. Very slowly and carefully, Makoto leaned to the right to peep through the crack of the door opening, and he sees the dark blue haired guy who was sitting in front of him during the lecture. He was peeing in an urinal right in front of Makoto’s stall. Feeling a little more safe now, he starts stroking the tip of his dick again, making no sound. He closes his eyes as the good feeling in the bottom of his stomach starts to come back. The peeing sound stops, and the other boy rustles with his pants. Makoto opens his eyes again. He sees the dark blue haired boy turning around. He looks him right in the eye. Makoto shocks and freezes again. ‘’You can continue now, I’m finished.’’ Makoto doesn’t know how to respond and the boy walks out of the toilet.

He tries to shake the awkwardness off for now and starts focusing on pleasuring himself again. He firmly grips his cock and moves his hand quickly up and down again. ‘’Ah..ah’’ More pre-cum leaks out as he pictures Haru’s face. Makoto’s lower body starts to move on his own as he feels it building up his crotch. ‘’Mmmhh’’ He moans. He grips his cock more tightly and pretends is Haru’s tight hole. He gasps as he moves even more fast. ‘’Ah..Haru!’’ He whispers. He really wants to fuck him. Deeper and deeper. But he isn’t here. Makoto’s other hand lowers to massage his balls. ‘’Mhh’’ He moans again. Now harder. He is about to come. Makoto moves even more fast and images Haru when he was coming. That’s it. That’s the limit. He couldn’t hold it in anymore now. ‘’Haru..Mmm!’’ He moans as his whole body shivers. He moves his head to the side in a reflex as a white fluid splashes on the stall door. He opens his eyes while panting. His hand is still at the base of his cock. He moves it up a little and it’s very sensitive. Makoto cleans up and goes back to the lecture hall. Avoiding the gaze of the boy with red glasses.

Class is over and Makoto rushes outside. He heads home. When he arrived he was pretty hungry. For some reason he really wanted to eat some mackerel, so he got it out of the fridge and started cooking. The smell of fish reminds him of a certain place. ‘’I’d like to go back to that place.’’ He says to himself. Dinner was cooked, but when Makoto was eating it, he felt strange, it tickled inside of his chest. ‘’This is..’’ Not the food, obviously. ‘’This is love.’’ He finishes his meal and decides to go back. He needs to save him. He cleans up and does the dishes. When he’s done he swaps his underwear for his swimming trunks, just in case he’d need them. He locks the front door and puts the key under the flowerpot. He starts heading towards the same place as before while thinking of what he should do.

It’s already dark when he arrives at the harbour, and walks on the endlessly long boardwalk towards the sea. He walks all the way to where he can’t go any further. There aren’t any people or boats here; he’s all by himself. He sits down and starts thinking. ‘’What would Haruka be doing now? Is he in pain? Is he sad? Does he think of me often?’’ A tear runs down his cheek because it’s a little too much for him. Suddenly music pops in his head. A slow, romantic melody starts playing. It’s a song he has been writing, but it’s not finished yet. Out of sadness he takes a deep breath and starts singing. ‘’Tokidoki FU to damarikonde tooi me o suru,’’ When he sings this song, the bricks in his heart always seem to lighten. It has an emotional meaning to him but he doesn’t exactly know what it is. He continues. ‘’Iwanaide iru uchi wa muri ni kikanai kedo’’

Makoto looks up a the starry sky when he suddenly hears footsteps. ''Mako-chan, what are you doing here? I was looking for you everywhere!'' Makoto turns his head in shock and almost falls off the boardwalk. ‘’You weren’t home so I went back to my place when I heard someone singing. I never knew you could sing like that, Mako-chan! Makoto rises up and blushes because he is kind of embarrassed. He thought he was all alone. ‘’N-Nagisa!’’ Makoto says. ‘’It’s okay Mako-chan, we’ll talk at home right?’’ Nagisa says. ‘’I also have something to tell you. That’s why I came to your house.’’ Makoto frowns. ‘’Sure, what’s wrong?’’ Makoto says. ‘’I’ll tell you when we’re inside okay?’’ Nagisa smiles. ‘’Sure, let’s go home then.’’ Makoto replies. They start walking home with almost no words. Makoto is too deep in thought, staring at the ocean. At the waves slowly going back and forth. Nagisa doesn’t really seem to notice, because he is thinking too, staring the other way, at the city lights. When they arrive at Mako’s home it is still silent. Makoto grabs the key under the flowerpot and opens the door. ‘’I’m very curious of what you have to say.’’ Makoto starts and turns around. He sees a Nagisa with a big smile standing behind him. ‘’ I’ll tell you when we’re inside, hurry, hurry!’’ Nagisa almost pushes him inside, and closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the two first lines of the song ''My base your pace'' which is a Makoto and Haruka character song. This were lines which the seiyuu of Makoto sang and they mean:
> 
> At times you unexpectedly sink into silence with a faraway look,  
> Though it’s impossible for me to understand unless you say something.


	4. Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Makoto head home to chat and drink, but there is someone at the door and things get awkward.

Makoto’s P.O.V.

They take off their shoes and walk through the small hallway towards the living room. Nagisa plops down on the ground leaning with his back against the sofa, and Makoto walks further towards the kitchen. ‘’Would you like something to drink?’’ Makoto asks. ‘’Yes pleease!’’ Nagisa replies. ‘’Oh, I brought some drinks for us so maybe we could take these first?’’ Nagisa was holding a white plastic bag the whole time, but Makoto didn’t really pay attention to it. Nagisa sticks his hand in the bag and puts its contents on the table. Beer. A lot of beer. Makoto walks back to the living room with empty hands, and sits down on the floor at the other side of the wooden table, with his back turned to the television. The blonde haired boy grabs two beers and opens them. He shoves one of them to Makoto. ‘’Thanks.’’ Makoto says. Nagisa starts talking. ‘’So, Mako-chan. What were you doing out there?’’ A blush appears on the brown haired boy’s face. ‘’Not much, really. I am writing a song, and that is a place where I get a lot of inspiration.’’ He averts his gaze to the wall. Not the whole story was a lie. Nagisa doesn’t notice Makoto’s reaction and says: ‘’Well, the text sounded very deep and romantic, keep it up!’’

Nagisa smiles and takes a sip from his drink. ‘’About love huh, I have to tell you something about that.’’ His voice sounded more serious now, but he was still smiling. Makoto’s eyes widen. ‘’What is it Nagisa? Tell me all about it.’’ The brown haired boy reseats so he can listen better. ‘’Well, I was in the store two weeks ago to buy some clothes, but I didn’t know what to buy, so I asked a staff member to help me seek out some clothes. I don’t exactly know, but there was a spark between us. I came back to the store the next day and asked if he could help me again, and I felt the exact same thing. I came back to the store the day after that, and he wasn’t there. I was sad so I took a walk through the city and I passed by your college, and I saw him going into the campus! I don’t know his name yet, but you’re in the same college. Maybe you’re even studying the same thing! Hahaha, that would be funny, right?’’ Nagisa’s eyes were big and shimmering when he talked about this boy, he must be very nice. ‘’That would indeed be funny!’’ Makoto replies. He is happy if Nagisa is happy, but usually Nagisa doesn’t seem so serious about a boy. This situation seems totally different. ‘’Does that maybe explain why you are wearing a t-shirt with butterflies?’’ Makoto’s jokingly said. ‘’Yes! He picked it out. I’m so in love with it!’’ Nagisa enthusiastically replied. Makoto laughed. ‘’You’re in love with him, yeah.’’

Nagisa looked down to his almost empty can and blushed. ‘’Yeah I am.’’ Makoto started talking again. ‘’So, what does he look like, maybe I really do know him.’’ Makoto winks at him and Nagisa looks up again, still blushing. ‘’Well, he is quite tall, and looks very strong. He has dark blue hair, and red glasses. It suits him very well.’’ Nagisa giggles a little and Makoto chokes on his beer. ‘’are you all right?’’ Nagisa asks. Makoto coughs a couple of times. ‘’Yes, sorry. Like you described, there might be someone I saw on campus looking like that.’’ Makoto says, a little insecure. He doesn’t like lying. You can’t be telling me that my best friend likes that person who caught me at the bathroom at college! He thought by himself. That weird guy was watching him the whole day. A drop of sweat runs down Makoto’s head. ‘’Haha, so you don’t know. Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m curious of what his name is though.’’ The blonde haired boy sounds a little dreamy as he opens a new can of beer, and gulps down half of it. ‘’Well,’’ Makoto starts.¬¬¬ "Maybe you should just ask what his name is the next time you see him, and ask him out.” Nagisa scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, I should, shouldn’t I?’’

Makoto nods with a little smile, and Nagisa smiles back. “So, Mako-chan. Do you have a special someone?’’ Nagisa asks. Shit. He can never tell. He is not allowed to. He does have someone special to him, but it must be kept a secret. Even if it wasn’t a secret he wouldn’t know how to explain. What should he say? Makoto doesn’t know what to say and a blush appears on his face. “Well, I-‘’ He started, but a ringing sound interrupted him. It was the sound of the doorbell. ‘’I’ll get it!” Nagisa stands up enthusiastically and walks towards the front door. That was a close call, he thinks relieved. Makoto concentrates on the sound coming from the other side of the house. The front door opens, and Makoto hears a voice talking he’s never heard before. Other than that, the voice stops in the middle of the sentence. He couldn’t hear what it was about, but it seemed that Nagisa knows this person. Footsteps come closer to the living room. Not of one person, but two people step into the room. Nagisa first. His face looks like it’s going to fall off. ‘’Mako-chan, he is bringing something back that you forgot. Isn’t that nice of him?!’’ Nagisa’s eyes shimmer bright and his whole face is flushed. The other person steps into his room, holding a keyring. It’s the red glasses guy! Looking at Nagisa, Makoto knows this is the boy he likes, and also the boy who caught him masturbating at college. The boy with the red glasses opens his mouth. “You rushed out when the lecture was over, and these fell out of your pocket. The professor gave me your address and asked me to bring them to you.” He hands over the keys. A sharp gaze comes from the boy and Makoto feels very awkward. “Thank you for bringing my keys.” The other boy nods and it keeps silent for a while. Nagisa who is on cloud nine starts talking. “Would you like to have a drink with us?” The boy with red glasses turns his head to Nagisa and a blush grows on his face. ‘’Well, I-‘’ He replies, awkwardly adjusting his glasses.

“Come on, sit down!’’ Nagisa smiles and gently pushes him down to the ground. He shoves a beer towards the red glasses boy and sits down against the couch again. Makoto is still on the other side of the table, and the boy with red glasses sits on the left of Nagisa, with his back facing the sliding doors. Makoto feels too awkward, but for the sake of Nagisa, he tries to speak. “Ehm.. I’m Makoto Tachibana, and that is Nagisa Hazuki. What is your name?” The blue haired boy looked down to his can and looked up to Makoto again. “My name is Rei Ryugazaki.” His voice sounded a little awkward. “Oohh that is such a pretty name, Rei-chan!” Nagisa’s smiles in excitement. “Rei-chan?” Rei asked confused, averting his gaze. “Don’t worry, Rei. Nagisa calls everyone ‘chan’.” Makoto tried to calm him down. “Oh, okay.” Rei replies and takes a sip of his drink. Nagisa leans his head on his arm and didn’t look at anything else but Rei this whole time. 

“So, Rei-chan. Apparently you’re in the same class as Mako-chan.” Nagisa says. “Yeah.” Rei replies. “That’s a coincidence isn’t it?” Makoto says in a sweet voice to avoid awkwardness. But it was already too late. Rei and Makoto both try to avoid eye contact, but when they do, it’s like Rei’s gaze pierces through Makoto’s soul. The three of them talked about themselves. About how Makoto is 19 years old and Nagisa and Rei are 18. That Rei skipped a year, and about Rei’s work. Nagisa doesn’t have a job because his parents are rich, Makoto’s parents pay a little for him, but he sometimes works at a cat shelter to pay up for the bills. Makoto and Rei are both second year students of psychology, and Nagisa is a first year student of chemistry in a different college than them. It appears that all three of them live in the same city. Now that they talked a little, the awkwardness became a little less noticeable. Especially Nagisa and Rei had some kind of spark between them. Makoto now understood what Nagisa meant. Makoto even felt a little shut out, but it didn’t mind him too much.

‘’I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.’’ Nagisa stood up and walked outside of the room. Walking could better be called wobbling. How many beers has he had? It was silent again, with just the two of them. ‘’So you like Nagisa, right?” Makoto asks Rei. His eyes widen in shock and he replies. “Is it that noticeable?” The blush had faded away, but came back in an instant now. “Yes. But that doesn’t matter. You should ask him out when he’s sober.” Makoto smiled. “Yeah, Maybe I should. I need to find the right moment though.’’ He seemed worried. “That moment will come eventually. I think it will work out fine.” Makoto replied. Rei looked up to Makoto. “You’re actually a good guy. I won’t tell anyone about what happened in the bathroom today.” His gaze softened. “Thank you, I wish it didn’t happen either.’’ 

Nagisa comes back to the living room. “Guys, it’s already late, and I have class tomorrow. I think it’s time to go home.” Makoto agrees. “I think so too. But you can’t walk home by yourself.’’ Makoto looks at Rei. “Will you walk him home Rei, or should I do it?” Rei stutters. “I- will d- do it.” Makoto smiles. ‘’Good. But he can’t walk properly so you have to support him.’’ Makoto grabs Rei’s arm and puts it over Nagisa’s shoulders. He does the same thing with Nagisa’s arm. “Looks much better now.” Makoto says. He waves them out and closes the door. He walks back to the living room and cleans up all of the beer cans. There were a lot of them, and most of them were on Nagisa’s side. When everything was clean he turned out the lights and locked the doors. He walked upstairs to his bedroom and undressed himself until he was wearing nothing but boxers with kitties on them. He stepped into his bed and closed his eyes. “This was a weird day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a short chapter but very fun to write. Maybe the next chapter will be about our little mermaid prince again. ;) ;)


End file.
